


Up Against The Wall

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussions of Masterbation, F/M, No Forest Sex, Suggested Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A night spent burning off pent up energy becomes far more when Klaus makes an appearance.





	Up Against The Wall

"Tell me, Caroline, when was the last time you had good sex?" Klaus’ smile was full of teeth, eyes dark with lust and her heartbeat skipped. "Because you look _hungry_ , sweetheart."

This wasn't what she'd expected, when she'd slipped out of Mystic Falls for a little stress relief. The club was packed with students from Whitmore, but Caroline had ignored those vaguely familiar faces. She need to burn through her raging emotions, and running just didn't cut it anymore, so she danced.

Stefan had casually mentioned once that vampires had strong sex drives, but Caroline hadn't really given that much thought until Tyler had left. She was tired of her hands and her vibrator was good for quick relief, but she wanted to be _touched_. She didn't dare take anyone home who she could break, as even Tyler had been surprised by her monsters thirst for more than blood.

So sometimes, she slipped out and danced.

Then Caroline would go home smelling of men who'd wanted her and booze, spend quite a bit longer in the shower. But Tyler was gone and she hadn't had sex with anything that wasn't inanimate in weeks. That was the best explanation for why Klaus standing in front of her left her head reeling. He smelled amazing, and the faintest touch of blood to his normal scent left her gums aching.

"Seriously? Did you _already_ eat someone?"

Amusement joined the glitter behind his eyes, and he was suddenly much closer than he'd been before. Casually, he brought one hand up to skim along the damp skin below her collarbones while he drank her in with his eyes. Dance wild curls, the short and tight red dress missing strategic cutouts, the spikes of her heels putting them on eye level. Her bra hid the way her nipples had tightened, and the flush along her cheeks and chest were easily brushed off from dancing, but nothing could hide the smell of her arousal as Klaus took a deliberate breath.

Caroline shivered, at the way his throat moved as his eyes returned to hers.

"Interested in a bite?" Klaus asked, gaze locking on hers. "I'd be delighted to share. In fact, sweetheart, I'm most interested in feeding any number of appetites you have tonight."

Her lips parted, as she tried to take a centering breath, but instead she ended up with a lungful of male arousal as Klaus shifted that much closer. Her thighs clenched, body shivering as he continued to smile at her, the faintest hint of veins under his eyes. Her monster was very, very interested in where this was going.

The rest of her was trying not to panic.

Fucking Klaus was a terrible idea, regardless of how badly her body was clamoring for her to do just that. Instinct whispered that she couldn't break this one, that he'd be so much fun to play with and a little taste couldn't hurt. Except it so, so could. Instead of leaning in those last few inches and licking at lips she wanted to bite, her chin tilted and she stared at Klaus was narrowed eyes.

"Do you? Shall I toss my panties at you as a thank you for your benevolence?"

"I like your mean, love," Klaus said as he carefully pushed a loose curl away from her cheek, deliberately not touching skin. "But it does seem a bit pointless when I'm offering a much more interesting outlet for all that pent up tension. Why the hesitation?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really?"

His nose nearly brushed hers and the continuation of these almost touches were making her skin vibrate. But she wouldn't flinch back, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of gaining an inch of her ground even if the heat of his chest so close to her breasts left her mentally cursing.

"I've shown no inclination to harm you tonight, in fact I believe I've expressed my interest in the exact opposite."

"And tomorrow? Or the day after?" Caroline demanded. "How long until you use the fact that you even know about me being here against me? Against my friends? You know, the ones you want to kill?"

"Killing them seems a bit… merciful, at this point," Klaus said easily, as if he wasn't discussing a future filled with torture. "Tell me, Caroline, how long do you plan on protecting those who've no inclination to protect you?"

"They're _my friends_."

His gaze turned calculating, but he never moved, just continued to stand so close a heavy breath would rub her dress against his shirt.

"So they are. But they are not here, Caroline, and I am. And you're ready to vibrate out of your skin. Tell me, how helpful have they been as you've settled into your vampire skin? Have they at least offered to restock the batteries for your toys?"

"Are you trying to embarrass me because I masturbate?" Caroline said coolly. "Because that's none of your business."

"You mistake me," Klaus said, that curling smile back on his lips. "I've certainly come often enough to thought of you, wondering how you sound, how you taste. How your pretty lips would look wrapped around my cock. You're a predator, Caroline. There is no shame in taking what you need, what you want, but that's not what you've been told. Why not explore a little? Let your lovely monster out to play?"

Caroline tried not to think about the images he'd very deliberately conjured. Those artist hands wrapped around his cock, the sin his gaze had promised when he spoke of her _taste_. The coaxing way he teased her monster, the glitter of his own feral predator that left her increasingly damp. She was struggling not to pant, and they'd done nothing more than argue.

But before she could find some sort of argument, some sort of logical denial, he flicked his tongue along his lips, let his smile go slightly crooked.

"Perhaps what you need is a truce."

And her insides went tight. Wary, she finally allowed herself to shift the smallest bit back. "Truce?"

His eyes were dark and so hungry. "You let me satisfy all the cravings beneath your skin and I won't breathe a word to your so called friends. In fact, I imagine they won't even notice, unless you choose to say something, of course."

"Why?" She blurted, before she could catch the word. "What do you get from this?"

His scruff brushed along her cheek as he leaned to breathe his next words against her ear. She fisted her hands to hold still as her breasts dragged against his chest, steeled her abdominal muscles to hold steady as his voice lowered with promise.

"I want you. In every dirty, filthy way you'll let me have you. I want to crawl under your skin the way you've crawled under mine, to see if I can drown out what I want, what I need with your cries so that you stop haunting me. I want you to let go of all your perfect control, until you can't think and the monster beneath your skin feasts on every carnal pleasure it wishes to gorge on, and I want my blood on your tongue." He dipped his head, so that his nose barely brushed against her throat, and she shuddered. "And Caroline, I think you want the same."

He pulled back and she let out a breath. She was unbearably aroused, her monster crawling in her veins and _still_ he waited. Carefully, fingers faintly trembling, she touched the scruff of his beard. He went perfectly still, this first time she chose to touch him.

"Do you want me, Caroline?"

"Just," Caroline murmured as she admitted for the first time to the pull between them. Gave herself permission, to absorb this. "This once. As you said, to get you _out_ of my system."

"Well, sweetheart," Klaus said against her lips, eyes full of a monster's challenge. "Give it your best go."

* * *

 

Caroline woke the next morning tangled in sheets, awash in mid-morning sunshine. There was blood on her tongue, blood under her nails and ruined sheets beneath her. As she breathed in the lingering scents of sex, she turned her head to stare at the hybrid watching her from beneath heavy lashes. Klaus had a sketch pad propped on his knees, and the open possession on his face, the flicker of his tongue across his lips as his gaze drank her in stirred the nightmare in her veins.

Her delighted, sated monster that had tasted freedom.

It hadn't worked. Getting him out of her blood. Writing off the attraction as instinctive.

If anything, she wanted him _again_. More.

And that slow, curling blade of a smile told her he wasn't finished yet, either.


End file.
